


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's worst fear is that Yusei will ride out of his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Title: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished  
Author: Fennikusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Pairing: Jack Atlus x Yusei Fudo  
Word Count: 1012  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO 5Ds or any of its properties.

 

Yusei most likely thought it wouldn't be a huge deal, but Jack thought otherwise.

The prototype duel runner had worked for about 23 seconds before veering off the cracked pavement when the rider lost control and ran headlong into a sign. Taka, Nerve, Blitz, and even Rally stared on in stupefied useless horror when Jack tore away from the pack screaming his name.

"Yusei! Are you all right? YUSEI!"

The wheels were still spinning as Jack closed in on Yusei. The boy was lying in a heap; one thread of blood running along his cheek and snaking around his nose. The cut wasn't particularly deep, so it shouldn't be disfiguring. Shouldn't. Not wouldn't. Jack would hate that beyond all else—the idea of Yusei's flawless face ruined.

Now, the tagalong gang decided to get involved. "Yusei? Yusei, are you hurt?"

Jack was vaguely peeved when the four lumbered over; Rally bringing up the rear with his makeshift dress swishing around his legs. To better express his claim, he draped his arms around Yusei's shoulders to help him sit up.

"You're bleeding!" Rally bent over to squint at the damage.

"Does…that hurt?" Blitz gestured to Yusei's cheek before adjusting his glasses for a better look as a crease of concern appeared on his lips.

"Not too bad," Yusei mumbled in reply.

With one sharp movement, Jack swept Yusei to his feet. "He's coming with me. I've had enough of this crap."

"Wh-what?" Taka stammered.

"Taking him? Taking him where?"

Jack glared at the "friends" there assembled--more Yusei's friends than his own. He wasn't stupid. He knew they kept him at a guarded distance; disapproval shadowing their features when they saw him and their precious Yusei together. Perhaps it was the gang's activities. Perhaps it was the rather unconventional relationship they shared together. In any case, Jack didn't even try to understand their pretty morals. This was the Satellite of all places. Pretty morals got you deader than dead.

Jack grunted. "To get treatment."

Nerve's eyes flared in vicious anger. "Hey! You just can't take Yusei away from us…"

Jack stood his ground. "My place is right nearby, and there's not enough room for six damned people to stand around and gawk. I'm quite capable of taking care of Yusei. In fact, I'll bring him back as good as new."

And after I bitch him out for this…

A little bit winded, all Yusei could do was helplessly study his face as Jack looped his arm under his shoulder and assisted him away from sight; his legs wobbling ever so slightly. The two friends teetered across the grimy streets, but when the door of his apartment came into view; Yusei attempted to break Jack's grip.

"This isn't necessary. I can walk now. I'm fine."

Jack yanked open the door and dragged Yusei with him. "You're not fine, and I'm cleaning out that cut."

"With what? Cold rusty faucet water?"

Needless to say, medical supplies were scarce in the Satellite, however Jack had his ways.

Within moments, Yusei was sitting on Jack's bed as he rummaged in the bathroom for one lone plastic bottle. He held it up so Yusei could see the label. "Rubbing alcohol. See?"

Yusei surprisingly remained silent as Jack unscrewed the cap and brought out a scrap of cloth. He moistened the said cloth with antiseptic fluid and began his assault on Yusei's injury. The cobalt-eyed youth winced as the medicine stung his (shallow thank god) cut.

"Uh…Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why…are you doing this exactly?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why do you think?"

An uneasy silence passed between them as Jack's attention was fully riveted on the cut.

"You know, I wish you would give up this little fantasy of yours," he murmured suddenly.

Yusei stared at Jack blankly.

"This…duel runner fantasy of yours. What good will come of it? The duel runner will still be here—we'll all still be here even if you get it working properly. One vehicle isn't going to change our lives, Yusei."

…damn was he a bad liar. Jack knew in his bones that this was big. A functioning duel runner opened up so many doors to so many opportunities. He knew this. Yusei knew this. But, why exactly did Yusei have to be the one to build it? It…unnerved him.

Yusei gazed placidly back at him. "Jealous, Jack?"

Before Jack had realized it, he had thrown Yusei back onto the bed and was leering angrily above him. "Watch it, Yusei."

"Afraid I'm going to ride out of your life forever?" he taunted

Jack had to physically restrain himself from hitting the usually so quiet and so agreeable boy. At least when he had been younger. Now, that they were "growing up," Yusei was slowly but surely growing more independent. Jack couldn't say he liked it very much. Even though Jack could jump higher, talk louder, and walk faster; Yusei possessed an entire networking of emotions, thoughts, and a certain flair for genius that allowed him to so patiently construct the fallen duel runner with unrelenting determination. In truth, Jack had the niggling suspicion that maybe Yusei was smarter than him altogether. More popular than him too with the way the other four had so quickly ran to his aid. And maybe, just maybe, more powerful than…

No. I've beaten him in every duel! That's what really counts in the end—winning.

Jack didn't realize how hard he was breathing and close he was to Yusei's trembling form. They were mere inches apart. No wonder the light in Yusei's eyes was starting to waver with fear and uncertainty of what was going to happen next.

Jack fiercely got up and to illustrate his point; he threw the alcohol-soaked scrap of cloth to the ground. "There. Your wound is clean. Maybe next time you'll bust your head completely open, and I won't be there to save you."

"I don't need to saved, Jack. Maybe you do though."

Jack walked briskly away, leaving Yusei to his dangerous games…and a brighter future that may or may not include himself.


End file.
